Hot Shower
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After a long and rough P.E session, a couple of friends decide to cool off in the showers. Guess which ones. [One Shot] [VidelXErasa] COMPLETE


**Author's Note:** Just a short little quickie I wanted to write.

Nothing salacious or graphic, but still very steamy. Inspired by Episode 18 of the anime **_Cross Ange_**.

Hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Dragonball Z**

 _ **Golden Age**_

 _Hot Shower_

It'd been yet another invigorating P.E lesson for the students of Class 3A, with the boys and girls having put on a spectacular performance and coming out the other end sporting a wide variety of bumps and bruises. Having spent the last hour running circles around each other and tackling their classmates across the oval in a heated game of Battle Ball –a hybrid sport of gridiron and Gaelic football mixed together- everyone was now in desperate need of a shower.

Following a brief and final word from the gym teacher, who reminded all of his students the fundamentals of the sport and the amount of respect they needed to show one another on the field, the collection of thirty odd students were then dismissed for the day. While the majority of the teenagers ran off to the men's and women's locker rooms to get out of their sweaty training gear, Gohan, Videl and the rest of their troop strolled off the field at their own leisure.

Slipping off his studded shoulder pads and propping them under his arm, a grungy yet incredibly chipper-looking Sharpener exhaled in excitement and jogged up alongside Gohan, where he then gave his classmate a firm and manly slap on the back. "Damn, man! That was a sweet couple of runs you did back there," the jock laughed while wrapping one of his arms around the equally tall Saiyan. "You just plowed through the other team's defenses like they weren't even there."

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I saw six guys literally hanging off of another player's shoulders as he ran to the other side of the field to score a goal. And you didn't just do it once, but ten… twelve times?" their other friend Tai, a brown haired young lad with a side fringe and a band aid across his nose remarked as he also joined the pair in their walk off the field. "That has to be some kind of world record."

"You were a freaking machine out there, Gohan," Sharpener's red haired girlfriend, Saya, exclaimed while also falling in step with the trio.

Gohan, still wearing his shoulder pads, slacks and helmet, grinned back at classmates with equal vigor. "Hey. It was nothing. Really." He then looked over at Sharpener. "If it wasn't for your strategies or your advice, we never would've gotten a single ball over the line. Those wins were all on _you_."

Sharpener meanwhile blew a raspberry and waved his friend's remark off. "Please. You're completely undercutting yourself, dude."

"If there's anyone who's this class's MVP, it's the one who scored their team all those points in the second half," the voice of Videl suddenly cut in from behind. Shoving her way between Tai and Gohan, and worming her way under her boyfriend's arm, the raven haired martial artist with pigtails and also dressed in the same Battle Ball gear as the boys grinned up at the demi-Saiyan fondly. "And that person is the Spiky Haired Nerd Boy over here."

"Ha. Nerd Boy?" Gohan laughed while giving his sly-looking classmate a stare. "That's a nickname I haven't heard you use in a while."

"Well… maybe it's because I felt like using it today," Videl teased, prompting Sharpener and the others to snicker in amusement.

"Right," Gohan replied, unconvinced as he saw the teen still smirking at him. " _Or_ … you're just a little bit salty because your team lost against mine."

It was at this point Videl couldn't help but pout. "It's almost unfair how ridiculously strong you are. Anyone who tries to tackle you just gets knocked on their ass." She then glared up at the teen and elbowed him in the ribs. "You deliberately made yourself hard for me to take you out, didn't you?"

Snickering, Gohan then glanced away cheekily. "Maybe…ow, ha-ha. Okay, okay. I'm sorry," the hybrid laughed when his girlfriend reached up and pinched him in the arm. "I was having so much fun that I might have gotten a little bit carried away."

"No duh," Videl responded. She then shook her head when she saw her man give one of his innocent Son smiles, which earned a warm look from the girl in kind. "You're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass."

Before Gohan could comment on his partner's playful jabs, he suddenly felt a light weight jump onto his back and a pair of arms snap around his neck. When the Saiyan looked over his shoulder, he saw a dirty yet chipper Erasa grinning back at him.

"Even with Videl on our team, we still weren't able to beat you, Gohan-kun," the blonde exclaimed as she rode the boy's back the rest of the way off of the oval and into the stands. She added to her statement by siding her face up against the Saiyan's and rubbing his cheek with hers affectionately. "The strongest, cutest boy in school."

Gohan chuckled at her kindly remark. "I don't know whether I should feel flattered or embarrassed by that." After receiving a chaste kiss on the lips from the girl in question, the young Saiyan pulled back a little and shrugged. "You know what… it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants, you two," Sharpener grunted humorously shoving Gohan in the shoulder and causing the teen and his passenger to stumble away. Breathing a heavy sigh, the blond then ran a hand through his muddy hair and gestured into the men's locker room down the hall on the left. "Come on. I'm hot, bushed, covered in crap, and in desperate need of a shower."

"Right behind yah, man," Tai said as he proceeded to follow the jock, at the same time removing his helmet and looking over his shoulder. "You comin', G?"

"Yeah. Be right there, T," Gohan called back, reaching up to try and gently remove Erasa from his person. Though the girl playfully held on for a few extra seconds, the hybrid eventually managed to pry her from his neck and set her down next to Videl and Saya. Upon giving Videl a fond kiss as well, the boy straightened up and saluted. "Meet you girls outside the gate."

Watching her boyfriend scamper off, Videl then glanced over at Erasa, whom she quickly noticed was staring after the demi-Saiyan with a flushed face and a half-lidded gaze. Realizing where the blonde was looking and that she wasn't registering to anything around her, the martial artist then flicked the girl in the shoulder with her fingers. "Oi! Tinkerbell. Eyes up."

"WHAT? What?" the teen exclaimed, looking around wildly for a second before throwing her hands up in alarm when she noticed Videl glaring at her. "I wasn't staring at Gohan's ass! I swear!"

Smirking, Videl raised her hand and gave her childhood friend a firm chop to the skull, which had her whimper and rub the quickly forming bruise. "Save the dirty thoughts for after school, pervert. You space out too much as it is." She then gestured for both Saya and Erasa to follow, as the trio of girls moved for the locker room on the right.

OOO

(Several minutes later)

Due to being the last to rock up to the change rooms following their slow walk off the field, Videl, Erasa and Saya quickly found themselves being the only ones left to wash up. By the time they were able to get out of their uniforms, throw them in the basket with the rest of the gear, and grab their towels, all the other girls had finished drying off, getting back into their regular clothes, and headed on home.

Of course this didn't bother the trio of friends one bit. With the room all to themselves and nothing but time on their hands, all three of them had their choice of cubicles to pick from.

While Videl and Erasa finished throwing their stuff into the laundry, Saya went on ahead and had her shower. When the two finally finished their business in the lockers and came in to join her, the redhead had was already done and heading out.

Drying herself off as she passed by the empty stalls, the girl gave a cheerful wave to her raven haired classmate, who'd just stepped into her cubicle and unfurled her towel. "Catch you later, V. I'm heading out to the movies with Sharpie."

Videl waved back to her fellow athlete. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will!"

After seeing the girl disappear, the crime fighting teen cranked on the showers and stepped in. A sigh of delight left her lips when she felt the warm spray hit her in the face and proceeded to drench her entire body. Videl practically felt all the stress and tension of the day vanish when the blanket of water enveloped her, immersing her in a world of watery bliss as she reached up and ran her fingers through her sweaty locks. The mud and dirt covering her body quickly trickled away, leaving her skin shining and her spirit reinvigorated.

It was then, as she ran her hands over her bare skin and prepared to grab the soap, Videl gave a pained hiss when she touched a tender spot around her rib and gritted her teeth. "Ah, man. I guess I shouldn't have ran into Gohan like that," the girl muttered to herself. "Such an idiot."

"Him or you?"

" _Me_ , of course," Videl grumbled when she heard Erasa's voice behind her and realizing her best friend had finally joined her. "I knew the guy was built like a tank, yet I charged at him like a fool to try and knock him over. Ugh." She then massaged the spot just below her breast, which was noticeably red from where she'd caught his elbow. "Now I'm going to have a bruise here."

"Aww, poor baby," Erasa suddenly said in a sympathetic tone, much closer than what her friend was expecting. "Do you want your best friend Erasa to kiss it and make it better?"

Before Videl could answer that question, the girl jumped slightly when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, causing her to look behind her with a start. "E-Erasa… wha-?" She stopped when she saw the blonde, who was completely naked, staring at her with a fond smile and a warm look on her face. "D-Do you need something?"

The girl responded with a mischievous giggle. "Not really." Looking her friend's surprised face over before her gaze slowly ventured down her neck to the rest of her, Erasa then got a wicked look in her eye as she then glanced up at her classmate. "Uh-oh. I think you've gained weight, V."

"Huh? Really?" Videl exclaimed, looking down at herself in alarm and missing the sight of the blond licking her lips. "You think so?"

All of a sudden Erasa's arms snaked their way around the martial artist from below to cup her perfectly round breasts from behind. Feeling her fingers sink into the firm yet soft flesh of her D-cups drew a moan of delight from the blonde, who then leaned in to whisper into her best friend's ear.

"Yeah. Right _here_."

"H-Hey!" Videl shouted in alarm while looking back at the girl, "What the heck are you doing-aaah!" Her question was then cut off when he suddenly felt her friend squeeze her, causing a pleasurable chill to run up her spine over the hot sensation of shower spray coursing over her body.

"What does it look like? Having a bit of an explore," Erasa answered, weighing the girl's boobs in her hands for a moment before then grinning slyly. Taking the advantage of their precarious position, the blonde stepped closer to friend and pressed her own chest into the girl's back.

Videl's face quickly heated up, not just from feeling her friend groping her so boldly, but also the sensation of her friend's large, firm, H-cups pressing into her from behind. The soft flesh pushing into her back and her nipples grazing her skin sent another pleasurable shiver up her body, one that she was all too familiar with, as this wasn't the first time she'd found herself with Erasa in such a state.

The fact that they were alone in the girl's showers with the fear of being discovered, made their situation seem all the more precarious… and exciting.

"Mm... I can't get over what a nice body you have, V." Groaning when she felt the girl's hot body against her own and her heart racing under her breast, Erasa then leaned forward to rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Watching you and Gohan taking out all those players on the field… laying them out one by one and tackling each other in the mud… really turned me on. Now I want it." Feeling her best friend's breathing quicken only seemed to encourage the blonde's actions, who slowly removed her right hand from the teen's bosom to tentatively trace down the girl's taut stomach and side. The girl's smooth skin under her touch made the girl want to explore every nook and curve the martial artist had to offer. "Mmm… and I can tell you really want it too."

Feeling Erasa's fingers dance over her tight abs and belly bottom, Videl shuddered happily, at the same time looking over her shoulder at the blonde. When she did, she felt the girl's own hot, voluptuous body press into hers, her tantalizingly smooth skin rubbing against her own, and the curves of her taut front molding with the arch of her back, fitting them together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

In a matter of moments, the sensations started to take hold. Erasa's fit body caressing her flesh, her deliciously long thigh rubbing against her own, and her breath ghosting on the back of her neck through the water... all of it was quickly driving Videl to madness. Her breath quickened as a result. Her moans transforming from a series of gasps to a chorus of nervous mewling. And when the teen felt Erasa's hand stop just above her nether area, Videl reached back with her right hand to cup her friend's pert ass, and pull the blonde even closer to her.

This action prompted Erasa to giggle in amusement, lean in, and give her friend-slash-lover a tender kiss on the neck, before leaving a trail up her jawline and to her ear, which the blonde gently nibbled on playfully.

"Aaah… Erasa…" Videl gasped, her chest heaving up and down with every breath when Erasa's hand kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple. A light cry of pleasure then left the girl's lips when her partner proceeded to roll her nub between her thumb and finger to hardness, the water pelting her from the shower hiding her trembling limbs. "W-We shouldn't… not here-"

"Your lips say no… but your body says yes," Erasa whispered, teasing the girl even further by sliding her right hand lower and down the inside of her friend's thigh, causing Videl to lean into her with another moan. "Come on. It's been a while since the last time we were alone together. Let's play around for a few minutes… and then meet up with Gohan-kun afterwards for some real fun."

Gulping nervously when she felt her friend's hand move upwards, causing her mind to run wild and her heart to hammer even harder, the now incredibly wound up Videl looked back at her friend anxiously. Seeing the naughty and excited look on Erasa's face, as well as feeling her hands working her body into a frenzy, the at first mind rattled girl took a deep breath before speaking in a timid voice.

"Alright. But… let's try to keep it quiet, okay?" Videl murmured.

Erasa grinned at her blushing girlfriend before running her right hand up the rest of the way. "No promises." Beginning to knead her friend's breast in time with her other hand drew a cry of delight from Videl, who sank into her friend's arms and gave into her completely. When the raven haired girl's head turned her way and looked at her through a half-lidded gaze, the equally excited blonde leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Mm... you're so hot, V..."

"Ahh...ah... Erasaaa!"

Under the spray of water from the shower, a series of loud moans and cries filled the tiled room as the two girls proceeded to play with one another for the next half hour; their lewd activity transforming from some very playful petting, to a couple of bouts of eating one another out, to some very pleasurable grinding.

By the time the two of them were done, they hadn't even noticed the water had gone from hot to cold.

Not that they complained.

 _ **END**_


End file.
